The Power
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Salahkah? Jika "teman sejak SMU" sudah tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Touya begitu takut kehilangan Yukito?


Disclaimer :  
Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP  
The Power © Ken

Setting dibuat sekitar 2 tahun setelah ending Cardcaptor Sakura, dengan Sakura yang sudah hampir masuk SMP dan Touya-Yukito yang sudah masuk kuliah hehe happy read!

* * *

Pagi itu dibuka dengan suara gelotakan dari dapur yang Touya dengar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah bangun sebenarnya, sejak tadi malah. Namun ini adalah pagi yang sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, dimana badannya terasa lengket sekali dengan ranjangnya. Yang lebih parah, kantuk yang nyaris tak sanggup ditahan membuat matanya berat dan mengiba minta kembali dipejamkan.

Untungnya ini hari Minggu. Jadi setelah enam hari penuh penderitaan karena ia harus bangun pagi untuk ke kampus dan melatih ekstra bola di SMU lamanya di sore hari ditambah _part time_ sana-sini yang harus dikerjakan, membuat tubuh Touya menjerit minta istirahat di akhir minggu seperti ini.

Touya sudah berusaha makan sebanyak yang perutnya mampu tampung. Beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktunya yang biasanya memaksanya terjaga sampai larut malam juga sudah dihentikannya. Ia berharap dengan begitu tubuhnya bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk istirahat dan ia tidak akan dilanda penyakit mengantuk-hebat-nya terus-terusan. Tapi ia salah. Karena semakin ke sini, Touya semakin paham penyakitnya ini tidak akan sembuh dengan makan banyak dan istirahat cukup, bahkan obat-obatan serta dokter pun tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya.

Touya menutup matanya lagi saat wangi _pancake_ yang dibuat oleh entah-siapa-di-dapur menggodanya untuk beranjak dari kamar. Tapi sekali lagi, kantuknya menang. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ranjangnya. Tidak untuk saat ini minimal. Ia butuh tidur lagi.

Mungkin Touya sudah nyaris tertidur saat beberapa ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyeret paksa kesadarannya untuk kembali. Ia tidak menjawab meski matanya sudah separuh terbuka. Karena ia tahu siapapun yang mengetuk itu akan masuk tak lama lagi.

Benar saja, mungkin satu-dua detik berikutnya, knop pintu kamarnya berputar dan pintunya terbuka. Ia melirik ke arah situ dan menemukan adiknya mengintip. Touya bisa menangkap mimik khawatir dari gadis kecil itu, wajah yang tidak ingin dilihatnya—kendati ia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Sakura.

"_Onii-chan_," panggilnya hati-hati.

"Hn?" jawab Touya sekenanya sambil berusaha mendorong badannya sendiri untuk duduk. Meski agak kesusahan karena kantuk yang masih menguasainya.

"_Otousan_ memintaku membawakan ini." Gadis kecil itu masuk ke kamar dengan nampan di muka dada. Sepiring _pancake_—Touya tahu dari baunya—dan segelas susu panas yang uapnya masih mengepul di atas gelas.

"Letakkan saja di situ." Touya menunjuk meja belajarnya dan sang adik menurut.

Touya mengamati bagaimana Sakura dengan—masih—hati-hati meletakkan nampan itu di tempat yang baru saja ditunjuknya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian melirik Touya sebentar, masih dengan raut muka khawatirnya. Touya berusaha menguasai diri untuk tidak terlihat sangat mengantuk. Meski rasanya percuma, karena ia tahu sang adik paham kondisinya seperti apa saat ini.

"_Nani_?" tanya Touya.

"Um.._Onii-chan_…_daijoubu_?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil memeluk nampan yang dibawanya.

Touya menatap adik perempuannya sebentar sebelum mengembangkan senyum tipis dan kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Ia menyeret langkahnya menuju meja belajar dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya kemudian mengucek rambut coklat adiknya. "_Daijoubu_."

Sakura tidak menjawab ataupun merespon. Gadis kecil itu hanya memperhatikan Touya yang mulai memegang sendok dan menikmati _pancake_ yang tadi dibawanya. Touya yang tahu bahwa ia masih diperhatikan kembali menoleh pada adiknya. Kali ini satu senyum usil terbit di bibirnya.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali, _Kaijuu_," katanya.

Kontan hal itu membuat sang adik seketika marah dan memamerkan kepalan tangannya. "Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Kubilang," Touya menyuapkan sepotong kecil _pancake_ ke mulutnya lalu melirik adiknya. "_Ka..i..juu_."

"_Onii-chaaaan_!" Sakura berdiri geram dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Maksud hati ingin menginjak kaki kakaknya, namun ia kalah gesit. Touya berhasil mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum sang adik berhasil melancarkan aksinya.

Sakura makin sebal dan Touya bersumpah melihat kepulan asap-asap kecil muncul dari kepala adiknya. Tapi ia masih berlagak dingin sambil menghabiskan _pancake_nya. Sengaja, agar adiknya tidak lagi mengkhawatirkannya. Toh nyatanya dengan trik sederhana ini ia berhasil.

"Sakura-_san_. Touya-_kun_."

Kedua kakak-beradik itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu kamar Touya dan mendapati sang ayah sudah berdiri di sana dengan setelan kerja lengkap dan senyum hangat yang selalu tercipta di bibirnya.

"_Otousan_ sudah mau berangkat?" Sakura menghambur cepat ke sisi sang ayah.

Sang ayah membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan jarak pandangnya dengan Sakura. "Iya. _Otousan_ harus ada di tempat seminar lebih awal. Sakura-_san_ jadi berangkat sama-sama?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Touya lagi. Dan Touya kembali memahami maksud tatapan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Touya sambil kembali menyuapkan _pancake_ ke mulutnya. "Kau tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan terakhirmu jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman sekelasmu kan?! Sebentar lagi kau harus ujian akhir."

Sakura mengangguk kecil meski wajahnya masih tetap menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada sang kakak.

"Tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah, Touya-_kun_?" tanya sang ayah.

Touya menggeleng. "Aku bisa tidur, mumpung sudah tidak ambil _part time_ di hari Minggu."

Sang ayah kembali tersenyum. "Baguslah, Touya-_kun_ jadi bisa istirahat."

Touya mengangguk lalu tatapannya kembali tertuju pada mata hijau emerald adiknya. "Kubilang aku baik-baik saja, _Kaijuu_."

Akhirnya Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. "Telepon Yukito-_san_ kalau _Onii-chan_ butuh sesuatu ya?!"

Touya kembali mengangguk. Sementara sang ayah melambai padanya dan menggandeng Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya. Beberapa bunyi gelotakan kembali terdengar di dapur dan suara-suara langkah-langkah terdengar menuju pintu depan. Sebelum bunyi pintu berdebam menutup menghadirkan sunyi untuk Touya yang masih dalam misi menghabiskan sarapannya.

Di tengah-tengah sunyi, kembali terngiang kalimat terakhir adiknya sebelum ia pergi tadi. _Telepon Yukito-_san_ kalau _Onii-chan_ butuh sesuatu ya?!_

Lalu kelebat pemuda berambut pirang keperakan itu muncul di kepalanya. Touya mengingat cara pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambai padanya di percabangan jalan yang memisahkan blok rumah mereka setiap kali mereka akan berangkat sekolah. Senyum yang jujur ia rindukan. Karena setelah Touya menyerahkan kekuatannya pada Yue, pemuda berambut keperakan itu nyaris tidak pernah lagi tersenyum dengan cara itu untuknya. Kini pemuda itu selalu menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Touya tidak perlu mengorbankan kekuatannya.

Tapi Touya lebih tidak rela jika pemuda itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Meski Touya kadang tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat kenapa ia bisa seprotektif itu pada si pemuda berambut perak, terlebih sejak alasan "sahabat sejak sekolah menengah" tidak lagi cukup untuk menjawabnya. Karena, pun ia memiliki sahabat saat sekolah dasar dulu dan hubungan mereka tidak pernah sedalam ini. Touya tidak pernah merasakan takut kehilangan seperti ini.

Setelah Touya berhasil menuntaskan sarapannya, ia kembali merebahkan diri di kasur dengan masih membawa bayang-bayang pemuda pria berambut perak itu dalam kepalanya. Bahkan saat kantuk kembali menguasainya dan membawa Touya masuk dalam alam mimpi sekali lagi hari itu.

.

.

.

Touya terjaga saat hari mendekati sore. Ia bangun masih dengan mata berat, namun sedikit energi telah terkumpul dalam dirinya. Ia keluar kamar karena merasa akan kembali tidur jika ia tetap berbaring di ranjangnya, sementara Touya masih punya tugas untuk membersihkan rumah.

Setelah mencuci mukanya, Touya mengawali agenda bersih-bersih rumahnya dengan membersihkan ruang tamu menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_. Beberapa kali ia menguap, kantuk belum meninggalkannya—atau mungkin memang tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkannya. Tapi Touya menahan diri untuk tidak menyerah padanya, minimal sebelum semua pekerjaan rumahnya selesai.

Selesai dengan ruang tamu, Touya berjalan ke gudang untuk mengambil selang air dan memasangnya pada keran dekat garasi. Ia melepas sandal dan menginjakkan kakinya pada rumput taman yang dingin. Sensasi yang didapatkan kakinya membuat Touya merasa sedikit lebih segar dan ia mulai menyiram rumput dan tanaman-tanaman ayahnya.

Kemudian kembali kelebat pemuda berambut perak memenuhi kepalanya. Ia ingat saat pemuda itu memotong rambutnya di taman ini dulu, dan hal itu membuat Touya tersenyum. Dan kenangan itu memanggil kenangan-kenangan lain saat pemuda itu berkunjung ke rumah dalam berbagai macam kesempatan, meski beberapa di antaranya adalah kunjungan untuk kepentingan Yue—menyangkut Sakura.

"Touya!"

Touya mengerjap. Ia sadar suara itu bukan berasal dari kepalanya yang masih memutar berbagai macam kenangan dengan si pemuda berambut perak. _Suara Yukito_.

Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang tengah ia pikirkan itu sudah berdiri di balik pagar rumahnya. Rambut peraknya yang berkilau tersiram cahaya matahari sore, kulit pucatnya yang nyaris tanpa cela, dan kacamatanya yang membingkai sepasang bola coklatnya ditambah efek angin senja yang bertiup, semua itu berhasil membuat detak jantung Touya sedikit bekerja ekstra.

Sosok itu tersenyum dan membuka pintu gerbang untuk menghampiri Touya yang masih berdiri mematung dengan selang yang masih mengucurkan air di tangannya, membasahi kakinya sendiri. Dan dalam momentum saat si pemuda berambut perak itu menghampirinya, Touya yakin bahwa "sahabat sejak SMU" benar-benar bukan jawaban atas semua tindak keprotektifannya pada pemuda ini.

"Yuki," kata Touya lirih, mungkin pemuda berambut perak itu juga tidak bisa mendengarnya. Touya sendiri tidak tahu mengapa sore ini pemuda itu bisa membuatnya jadi seperti ini kendati mereka sudah amat sering bertemu.

"Kupikir aku bisa sedikit membantu," kata si pemuda berambut perak itu, masih dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Touya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap bola mata coklat milik si pemuda berambut perak, hampir-hampir tak berkedip. Dan sadar Touya yang tidak bereaksi apapun, pemuda berambut pirang ini terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Touya." Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Touya. "Kau sakit?"

Sentuhan itu menyadarkan Touya. Dipegangnya pergelangan si pemuda berambut perak sambil tersenyum. "Sudah terlalu banyak yang khawatir padaku hari ini. Sudah cukup, aku tidak apa-apa."

Namun jawaban Touya justru membuat si pemuda berambut perak terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkannya, dan Touya menyesali tindakannya barusan. Akhirnya Touya mematikan keran dan menggulung keran yang digunakannya untuk menyiram taman. Kemudian ditariknya tangan kecil milik pemuda itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Daripada menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, lebih baik masakkan aku sesuatu. Aku lapar," katanya.

Pemuda berambut perak itu tidak menjawab. Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, Touya mendengar suara tawa kecil di belakang telinganya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia yakin tawa itu berasal dari pemuda yang tangannya masih dalam kuasanya. Touya merasa sedikit lega, dan genggamannya pada tangan pemuda itu semakin erat.

.

.

.

"Yuki, daun bawangnya," pinta Touya dan pemuda pirang itu segera menghampirinya untuk menuang irisan bawang ke dalam panci kecil yang isinya diaduk oleh Touya. Ia tersenyum pada pemuda itu sebagai bentuk terimakasih dan dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama.

"Mau nasinya sebanyak apa, Touya?" tanya pemuda berambut perak yang memegang mangkuk dan sendok nasi di tangannya.

Touya terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Dua porsi mangkuk itu saja."

Touya bisa melihat pemuda berambut perak itu mengernyit sebentar. Namun kemudian ia memilih tidak menjawab dan mulai mengambil nasi dari _rice cooker_. Lalu kepulan uap dari nasi mengepung wajah si pemuda berambut perak itu, menghasilkan embun yang memburamkan kacamatanya. Membuat tawa Touya meledak, karena di matanya pemandangan itu telihat lucu.

"Ah." Pemuda berambut perak itu mengucek lensa kacamatanya. "Kau hanya tertawa."

Touya berjuang menghentikan tawanya. "Lensanya bisa lecet kalau kau kucek, Yuki. Lepas saja."

Si pemuda berambut perak ini sedikit memberengut dan akhirnya menuruti saran Touya karena kepulan asap yang masih saja menyerang kacamatanya. Ia berjalan ke meja makan dan meletakkan kacamatanya di sana. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah dapur saat menyadari lagi-lagi Touya menguap sambil memasak, dan kembali pemuda berambut perak ini diliputi sedikit perasaan bersalah. Namun mendadak Touya menoleh ke arahnya dan ia mengerjap kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Touya.

Pemuda berambut perak ini tersenyum dan menggeleng lalu kembali ke dapur. "Sudah matang?"

Touya tak lekas menjawab. Dua mata kelabunya menatap pemuda berambut perak tanpa kedip sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya kembali pada tumisannya. "Sebentar lagi."

"Aku akan bawa nasinya ke meja makan." Pemuda berambut perak itu mengangkat nampan berisi tiga mangkuk nasi dan meninggalkan Touya.

"Yuki," panggil Touya tanpa menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Malam ini menginap saja di sini."

"Iya."

Touya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan segera menuntaskan tumisannya. Ia mengangkat teflon dan menyusul ke meja makan setelah mematikan kompor. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat si pemuda berambut perak memuji hasil masakannya dan mengambil sumpit untuk mencicipinya.

"Yakin tidak perlu menyusul Sakura?" tanya si pemuda berambut perak di tengah makan malam mereka.

Touya menggeleng sambil mengunyah. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membuntutinya. Dia sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon jawaban Touya.

"Kau sendiri?" Touya menaruh sumpitnya dan si pemuda berambut pirang menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa jika tidak bersamanya?"

Mata coklat pemuda berambut perak itu sedikit membulat saat ia paham ke mana arah pertanyaan Touya. Ia menghentikan kunyahannya dan menunduk.

Touya tahu tidak seharusnya ia bertanya, karena ia hanya akan membuat si pemuda berambut perak itu kembali merasa bersalah dan mengkhawatirkannya kembali. Tapi dengan janji yang sudah mereka buat kala "itu", memang seharusnya saat ini pemuda berambut perak ini ada di samping Sakura alih-alih dirinya.

"Sakura…ingin Yue melindungimu," jawab si pemuda berambut perak akhirnya.

"Dan aku ingin Yue melindunginya," sahut Touya sambil kembali memegang sumpitnya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Touya tidak memarahi ataupun mengutarakan keberatannya tentang kehadiran pemuda berambut perak itu. Karena ia pun senang dengan kehadiran pemuda itu saat ini. Bahkan mungkin jika pemuda itu akhirnya menurut dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya pergi untuk melindungi Sakura, Touya yakin dia sendiri justru akan kecewa.

"Cerberos bersamanya," jawab si pemuda berambut perak lagi. "Cerberos juga sudah semakin kuat karena kekuatan Sakura pun sudah semakin tinggi. Mereka bisa mengatasi apapun bahkan tanpa Yue saat ini."

"Setidaknya kalian bisa lebih kuat jika bertiga," kata Touya.

Pemuda berambut perak itu akhirnya mendongak untuk menatap Touya. Bola mata coklatnya yang tidak terhalang lensa kacamata terlihat penuh oleh kesedihan. "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Touya tertegun menatap pemuda berambut perak yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak bermaksud mengusirnya. Dia tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah mau pemuda ini menghilang darinya. Hilang dalam arti lenyap atau sekedar jauh darinya, Touya tidak mengharapkan keduanya.

Saat ia menyadari bahwa Yue semacam tertarik oleh kekuatannya, Touya diam-diam merasa ada perasaan senang yang menelusup hatinya. Karena itu artinya pemuda berambut perak ini akan terus berada di sampingnya. Bahkan ia tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk akhirnya mengambil keputusan menyerahkan kekuatannya pada Yue. Karena meski memang tujuan utamanya agar Yue bisa melindungi Sakura, di saat yang sama Touya juga bisa mempertahankan wujud pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya ini yang sebenanya tidaklah abadi. Karena ia merasa, tanpa pemuda berambut perak itu semua tidak akan sama.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku…Yue…pergi?" tanya pemuda berambut perak itu lagi, lirih. "Touya?"

"Tidak," jawab Touya, tak kalah lirih. "Jangan pergi."

Salahkah Touya jika sedikit saja ia egois? Bahwa memang keputusannya menyerahkan kekuatan pada Yue ternyata memang lebih banyak disebabkan oleh pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya ini? Salahkah Touya jika ternyata perasaannya pada pemuda ini ternyata memang lebih dari apa yang dia harapkan, dia bayangkan?

.

.

.

Touya kembali masuk ke kamar setelah selesai menyikat giginya di kamar mandi. Ia melihat si pria berambut perak tengah membaca-baca salah satu ensiklopedi koleksinya dengan balutan setelan piyama milik Touya yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran untuk badannya yang kecil. Pemuda berambut perak itu menoleh begitu Touya mendekatinya.

"Kau selalu membacanya setiap kali ke sini. Tidak bosan?" tanya Touya sambil mengucek rambut perak pemuda itu.

Si pemuda berambut perak hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Isinya bagus."

"Kau membacanya lebih sering dari yang kulakukan," kata Touya lagi. Ikut membaca beberapa baris kalimat informasi dari lembaran yang sama yang dibuka oleh pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Kalau begitu berikan untukku." Pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum pada Touya.

"Ambil saja," kata Touya sambil melepas kacamata si pemuda berambut perak. "Ayo tidur sekarang."

"Eh? Sekarang?" Pemuda berambut perak itu menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Namun kemudian ia terlihat menyadari sesuatu dan menoleh lagi pada Touya yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku tidak sanggup terjaga lebih lama." Touya tertawa singkat. "Aku nyaris jatuh karena ketiduran saat sikat gigi di kamar mandi tadi. Kurasa aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini." Touya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menguap lebar-lebar.

Pemuda berambut perak itu kembali terlihat khawatir. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Touya dan perlahan telapak tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi kiri Touya. "Maaf."

"Berapa kali harus kubilang untuk berhenti mengucapkan itu, Yuki?"

"Seandainya kau tidak menyerahkan kekuatanmu pada Yue…"

"Dengan taruhan aku harus kehilanganmu?" potong Touya yang diikuti dengan kedua pupil milik si pemuda berambut perak yang melebar. "Tidak, Yuki. Ditukar dengan apapun milikku, aku mau, asal kau tetap di sini."

Touya menggenggam telapak tangan yang masih menyentuh pipinya dan menutup mata. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hilang, Yuki."

Yukito maju selangkah untuk menarik Touya dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan hilang, Touya. Aku akan di sini, sebagai Yukito, untukmu."

Touya tersenyum dan menyamankan diri. Ia bisa mencium aroma _mint_ yang khas dari tubuh pemuda yang memeluknya. Nyaman dan melenakan. Kantuknya semakin kuat dan ia menyerah untuk tetap sadar. Ia tahu sekalipun ia tertidur, ia akan bangun dengan pemuda berambut perak ini di sebelahnya esok pagi.

"Terimakasih…Yukito."

==owari==

* * *

Happy bday untuk Touya Kinomoto :) berhubung tahun ini lagi-lagi nggak ada 29 Februari, maka saya iseng bikin beginian haha

The first CCS fic of mine haha karena TouyaYuki itu semacem pasangan damai sentosa aman sejahtera, jadi agak susah untuk dibikin angst (hobinya si Ken mah). Sampai akhirnya kapan hari punya niat untuk bikin bday fic buat si Touya dan niat banget untuk minimal buat yang H/C dududu jadilah fic ini. Abal sih~ as usual haha tapi udah lumayan puas bisa ngusilin kopel paling adem ayem sepanjang sejarah CLAMP bikin yaoi (eh KokuyoHisui juga adem ayem sih).

Oke, saya kembali menggelar tikar dan duduk bersila menanti review :)

note : proses publish-nya kampret sekali. karena masalah sinyal, jadilah saya harus nunggu setengah jam baru bisa milih kategori. Saya pikir saya sudah amnesia cara publish atau si FFn lagi error, ternyata... -_-


End file.
